The Shadow Wolf
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Join Black the wolf on his adevnture to find the last two night fragements, trained by Dark Gaia he will fight monsters, solve mysteries, open doors that never been opend and unlock new powers beyond imagenation. The journey begins when the shadow falls over the land.
1. Chapter 1 - His journey

Chapter 1 - His journey

Hello everyone!

I thought I would tell you what happen after Black left his friend by saying that he came for in search for an item and now he's leaving, I got this story from the relationship between Naruto and Kurama/Kyuubi . I wish you guys back me up with some previews okay.

I know I said werehog is in the story but that's because Black is the werehog that Sonic was transforming into and if you want to know how did this happen read my story Sonic Force.

Anyway here's the story enjoy!

Exclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the series.

Warning: Kindasorta good Dark Gaia

Chapter 1 - His journey

**Life is a journey, a story that we choose our roles in it, we walk through this wide world in will of finding destiny that call us without words, some of us take their journey within the light walk alone believing to find the answers within the shadows and some take it alone within the light or the dark but supported by the thoughts of home, family and love to find their way through it all but sometimes we get lost in the path of life and give up until a hand stretches to take yours an get you back up again.**

He walked on the dusty road under the bright sun that casts it's brilliant rays at him as the wind blew against his him and waving his dark fur like waves in the ocean, he was a black wolf wearing a purple hoodie with shadow stripes and a black wolf head symbol one the back, he wore white gloves that ends at the fingers, his fur was dark as the bitter lightless night but his eyes were bright yellow like two stars sharing the same black sky, his shoes were blue and there were spikes on the under pad, there was thin scar on his right cheek like if something sharp hit him there, mostly he looked very charming and handsome but also calm and a wide thinker.

His steps were barely heard and the look of on his face was mysterious and kindda spooky in the same time, his hands were in his pockets and seem to be following the dusty road to a nearby mountain village.

When you look at him you'll think his an ordinary wolf but beyond his deep piercing eyes there were secret hidden within the dark not planning to show until the moment of the clash with him, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief to see the village at last, there he would find some supplies but in that very moment a voice called within him "**Hey Black Fang!**" the hard voice called the wolf who got disturbed by that name he was called with "I told before my names is Black" he exclaimed but the voice didn't give it any interest "**I will call you whatever I please so understand**" it replied, the wolf gave in on trying to make it call him with his selected name "Fine what do you want?" he said in frustration "**I can feel another fragment nearby, it must be somewhere on that big rock with green stuff**" the beast within him didn't know much about the world since he was trapped within the core of the planet for millions of years.

The beast had a cobra figure only with two hands, a big head and jaw, white blank small eyes and an exposed flow of purple energy coming out of his head, his name was Dark Gaia the arch nemesis of Light Gaia who was trapped with him but met Sonic the hedgehog and gave him the name Chip who was a small red dog with white belly, hands and feet and whip like hair, his eyes were brown and pure, his personality was the opposite of the beast instead of evil, hatful and wild he was kind, innocent and let's be real childish, and hungry.

In true the monster was ashamed and embarrassed to be defeated by such mall and naïve opponent, the wolf didn't mock him for his small knowledge and explained "The big rocks are mountains and the green stuff with sticks called trees, I'll go and check it out once I get some supplies from that village" the only thing you could match this wolf with was the moon since he was calm and smiles often while his other side is dark and mysterious.

The beast shrugged and crossed his arms "**It doesn't matter, I'll take a nap so, wake me up when you're done**" that was the last thing he said before lying on his belly in sleeping dog position and closed his white illuminated eyes, the wolf smiled and continued his way to the village.

Along the he way he began to think of how strange it seem that one hedgehog's words made him like this, how his memories and adventures inside him keeps on giving him the reason to fight and never surrender, Sonic has his own and unique potential that brought many back to their sense and gave them hope again, and to think he was supposed to be nothing more than a shadow of that hedgehog that was made to kill him but that potential gave him the hope too, to believe that he's not just a shadow, a heartless surge of power but a real wolf who has his own thoughts and free will, how strange it is.

When he saw the simple village and how it doesn't have any kind of modern stuff like cars and street made him relieved since he dislikes the loud and smelly places like big cities and street traffic, his house back in the forest of Dawn was a simple house in the old Japanese style, one of the main materials that was made of was wood, there was bamboo garden and pink cherry blossom tree on the backyard, it was a peaceful place, so quiet so comforting and you don't have to pay bills for water and electricity.

His first expression of the village was impressed but the first expression he received from the people were dark and cold glares that he can almost get what they were thinking of, voices and whispers broke through, people were moved aside when he passed them like they see him as a rogue or a monster and okay the last part was kind of true but there was no way for them to sense his power or feel the darkness within him so he simply walked through and ignored them all.

He went to many shops and stores to supplies like food, medical supplies, and other things. In the end he entered a café to get a cold drink after all along journey, the place was crowded with people chatting loudly, and drinking wildly like they never took a sip from ages, there was a stand with a few chairs where they serve the drinks, he found himself a chair and sat on but the two men who were sitting there got off and left after paying like they digest him or something like that.

The black wolf was pissed off by the way people treat him when they never even knew or saw him before so, he totally ignored them and thrilled when he heard a voice said "Excuse me sir, what do you like to have?" asked a polite and gentle voice, when he turned to him it was a man with brown hair and a mustache who wore black clothes and white clear apron, the shadow wolf was surprised to finally see someone that doesn't shuns him, he made slight smile and ordered a glass of fresh apple juice "Right away sir!" the man chirped as pulled a clean glass and filled it with fresh juice from a green bottle and served it with a smile "Enjoy" he said.

The wolf was impressed of how gentle and kind the man was unlike those villagers who shunned him after a single glare, after taking a sap from the glass he let out a sigh of relaxation and placed the glass on the table without removing his grip, next he tried to pry some info from the gentle guy "So! What a nice day huh!" he chirped and the man nodded "Yes indeed so, are you new here mister?" he asked, the wolf didn't want to lie to him so he gave a nod "Yeah and I really admire your village accept…" he got close to him and whispered "Why everyone is looking to me like evil fiend?" he asked trying to keep his voice unheard to the people behind him, instantly got what he meant, he told him that the people of this village dislike strangers and passers especially after the incident, now the wolf's became curious about what was this incident "I see and what exactly was this incident?" he asked by whispering not wanting to get anyone to hear him asking about what made them so paranoid, the man got closer and whispered "They say that a while ago two star shards fell have been seen falling from the sky into the far mountain, every night we hear strange noises coming from there and no one dares to go and find out, as for why they dislike you is because they say that someone was went up to the mountain and got attacked by a black monster with sharp fangs like knives and fierce eyes, he was injured very badly but managed to loss his stalker and live to tell" and with that the wolf understood the situation, the villagers think that he was the creature or connected to it so they fear him and keep distance, without thinking deeply the wolf finished his drink "Thanks" he said before leaving the café but he heard some people sigh in relief after he was left.

While he was on his way to the mountain he began to think "I'm definitely sure that the star shard they mentioned was the fourth fragment but was that creature they fear so much" the wolf was so busy with his thoughts that he wasn't noticing what's in front of him until he slammed into someone, he only back away a few steps but the other fell on its back, it was wolf girl with blue shiny fur, bright brown eyes and wearing a deep blue and white dress, Black panicked and helped the girl get up "Are you all right did I hurt? Sorry I wasn't looking!" he was talking so fast than normal but he only got a giggle from the wolf "It's okay I'm fine" she said, the wolf sweat dropped when he noticed the way she was looking at him "What's your name cutie?" Black blushed deeply from her manner of speech and stumbled a lot in his answer "Um ah...well Black...mm...names Black the wolf" Which brought him more giggles out of her "My name's Luna I live here and you?" she asked softly "I came from a far place and I really need to go right…now!" he stumbled again and outburst, she giggled again and "All right bye...Black" she said while winking which really made him blush bright red like an apple "Okay…." He murmured hardly as he watched her leave "**That female is riddle wrapped in mystery and filled with dark side secrets, would someone what kind of sick schemes she's planning to do!**" the wolf gasped when he heard his maker's voice "Was he awake all this time" he shivered in fright and blushed at how embarrassing it was "She's not planning for anything she was just….well…ah" he murmured while rubbing his head trying to find a good and safe term but failed.

In a blink of an eye the wolf found himself in his mind scape in dark void with something like snowflakes falling down with the night beast gazing down at him while crossing his arms "**Well Black fang I'm waiting!**" he exclaimed in anger, the wolf stood and blushed, he was in such situation and wished he would find a way out of, he knew the beast won't stop asking him about until he give him a clear answer so, he took a deep breath and sighed "Well it's something that two creatures from different genders do to show….affect…ion" he murmured the last part as his body boiled and heat increased, the dark beast wasn't so dumb to understand what the wolf was trying to say and made wicked grin "**ooh I see!" **he teased the poor wolf, Black totally knew that he will keep on mentioning that forever and so he left his mind scape and got ready for a long trip that's filled with teasing and embarrassment as he walked.

A/N: what do think in my opinion it was awesome indeed, and the part where dark Gain teases Black was hilarious, I know some of will find weird that the dark monster from Sonic Unleashed who tries to destroy the world is acting kindda nice but I thought it would be fun anyway stay tuned for the next chapter , this is Extreme light 9 singing out!


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow control

Chapter 2 – Shadow control

Sorry it a long time but it's finally here. This is my first dark fantasy story so, I don't know if I'm doing right but I'll try my best and if you don't know what's dark fantasy, it's the kind of stories that contain werewolves, shadow monsters and such. I've learned a new writing style so, this chapter will be different than the before.

Chapter 2 – Shadow control

Through a silent breezy forest where the birds sang their melodies, trees casted their shades, wind calls echoed in each and every corner of the mountain.

A shadow slowly came out of the horizon. it was Black the wolf, his hands were in his pockets and his steps were loud and quick unlike before, pissed off and annoyed he was because his maker kept bothering and teasing him with silly love questions like if he likes Luna the wolf or if he thinks she's pretty.

"**Hey Black Fang are you getting this!?**" called out the beasts voice from inside the wolf's mindscape, the wolf let out a sigh of disturbance and answered "Yeah" though he thought was the night monster wanted to enjoy teasing him again.

"**Go and find a good spot, it's time to continue your training" **cobra beast said, surprised but agreed the wolf and soon went to look for a nice spot.

He walked under the shades of trees as the wind played with his fur again, his steps were now quieter than before since he calmed down, soon he reached the end of the tree road to an open field with a big rock that's aiming for the sky.

Black smiled at the sight "Found it!" and he walked to it, stood front of the big rock, he took a deep breath and released "I'm ready let's do it" he said.

Dark Gaia from within Black's mind scape was tipping his fingers while crossing his arms "**Finally! All right let's start with…Shadow fire, first find an object to aim on**" said Dark Gaia.

The black wolf's eyes rolled around, he saw a big grey stone not far away, he walked to it and observed "This will do so, what now?" Dark Gaia trained Black for months, they went through a lot of things and seen the most unexpected.

Black learned many kills and techniques from the beast such as shadow transformation, the ability to change into any shadow monster, like Great black sharks, shadow ghosts, nightmare stalker which is an unseen night predator that's covered in black haze that strikes his foes fast and viciously but no one ever seen it's true features. Learned dark manipulation which gave him the ability to create black holes, teleportation portals, and releasing a sudden infinite darkness, and shadow beast summoning. He's now a master in shadow style and an expert in dark combat.

He stood against the stone and waited for orders "**Now I want you to focus your power on your breath, the new skill requires sharp senses and great caution, one mistake, and you'll be explode like a bomb**" he said to the wolf.

Now Black was nervous, how can he hurt himself with his own attack "Why would something like that happen?" Black asked.

The beast knew he just made his pupil unconfident "**Listen that's not going happen if you followed my instructions and don't worry if you exploded I'll remake you good as new**" he explained.

"Wow that's a relief!" said Black sarcastically, what he said was cold comfort and helped not one bit.

Then the night beast crossed his arms and guided his pawn through his training "**All right first gather dark energy in your lungs, then take a deep but smooth inhale, next don't you ever push yourself too much or let it out all in once or else you'll burn your insides, got it!**" Dark Gaia finished his explanation.

Black nodded and did as he told, he filled his lungs with dark energy and soon felt his chest heating up, then he took a deep but smooth inhale, finally he let it out.

"Shadow fire" Black breathed a scorching black flame cloud, the stone burned in black flame, the wolf was pretty impressed and so was the night beast within him "**That was a good start but you still not good enough to call yourself a dark style master, the technique needs more focusing and effort because the shadow flames shouldn't extinguish easily like that" **he pointed at the stone which is now nothing but ash and the flames were gone. He never acknowledged Black no matter what he do because he's believing the wolf was no good since he never opened himself and heart to the eternal darkness like what Dread the crow did, a former pawn of a Dark Gaia who has been killed by Black.

The wolf didn't show any sign of disturbance or disagreement since he knew how will it end "Whatever you say, now what's next on the list" he smirked.

Dark Gaia scratched his chin and had a wicked plan, and said with a smirk "**How about shadow control! It's a really useful especially in multi fighter combat**" he said and obviously planning something for sure just by his sinister expression.

The idea shook the wolf by how hasty it was "Well it is good but isn't it a bit high for my level?" asked Black while scratching his cheek in concern.

Chuckles burs out of the scar faced wolf's mindscape, the beast within him was holding his stomach and hitting the black floor "**Ahhhahhah what's wrong the mighty shadow wolf is scared from trying a new challenging skill or is he nothing more than a failure but too afraid to admit it!**" he mocked.

This made Black boil in anger "I'm neither of this! Bring it on!" he said with determination bolting in his golden eyes.

Like Sonic, Black never lets anyone underestimate or judge him too soon, he would do whatever it takes to make his maker acknowledge him though the skill was really hard and rare to be mastered by someone but he will give it all he got, he will show him his potential.

Dark Gaia smirked, doubting his pawns possibilities **"(This is going as I planned, now all I have to do is make him doubt himself and he will surrender to my will in flash) all right release your power slowly and lend some of it to your shadow, next try thinking of the thing you want your shadow to be, after that concentrate really hard to make it come to real and that's it's done, show me what you have **"

Black wasn't sure if he could do it but he gave it a try, after following his master's orders he started to think of what he'll make his shadow turn into, he thought of making a replica of himself, yeah a trick like that will sure confuse an opponent.

He made a hand sign and gathered energy, his shadow glowed and wiggled in strange way, then he let it out, but the results were indescribable.

The beast within him out burst in chuckles once again this time louder and harsher, Black's replica looked so ridiculous, the hands were reaching its feet, the feet were huge themselves, the eyes were blank, and the tongue was hanging loose while drooling.

The situation was too hard to imagine especially to Black who was sweat dropping and blushing by his ugly doppelganger and his own bad start.

Out of character, the cobra beast was chuckling and hitting the floor like crazy "**Is…is that what you call potential! You totally stink in this!**" he mocked the poor wolf.

If it was anyone else they would have felt frustrated or gave in but "I'll never give up I'll keep on trying until I get it right!" Black said with a burning will of flame which made the beast's jaw fall almost out of place.

Dark Gaia did not counter for Black to get over it, he thought he will get frustrated and sad so much that he'll beg him to give him the necessary power to do it and once he would feel the mighty powers he'll keep on using them.

But he refused to give up just yet "**Ya know it will be much easier and quicker if you-**"hedidn't have the chance to finish his sentence as the scar faced wolf interrupted him "No!"

"**But**"

"No"

"**But it's…**"

"Not a chance!"

The dark demon was infuriated by Black's rejection "**But why? Why fighting it? If you open your heart to the dark you'll have all the power you will need!**" he roared.

While the beast was furious the scar faced wolf smirked at his question "Because I made a promise" he said proudly.

Dark Gaia was now puzzled "**A promise?**" and then wolf continued "Yeah I promised to never let the darkness gets in my heart and I will never break it" and with that he jumped on the big rock behind him and gazed at the blue sky and smelled the sweet scent of spring. The beast didn't like the answer but he knew that there will be a time when his pawn will desperately need the power of darkness "**Someday**" he murmured as he lied down on his belly and drifted away in his sleep.

A/N: I really loved the new writing style what about you? This story is really good and I think the relationship between Black and Dark Gaia is quite adorable. Wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - The door

Chapter 3 – The door

Here's the next chapter of The Shadow Wolf fanfic, if you ever read Birth of the Cyber Angel (It all ends with you) you'll easily see that both of them are connected.

Chapter 3 – The door

**The door was meant to keep things beyond reach, some doors were made to open, and some were meant to stay shut for good, only a single decision can change everything.**

After a sweet slumber night, Black woke up heavily; he slept while leaning on a big tree in the middle of the forest, he rubbed his eyes to make the tire go away and looked around, boy he was tired because he spent the entire night training with his obnoxious master who never accept more than perfect and refuses to believe that Black will never master any high level shadow technique without letting darkness into his heart.

Why he never listens to him, he always brags about being a pure dark beast with limitless power, about Dreads achievements saying that even if he was foolish and reckless when it comes to power or serving his lord but at least he was loyal to him and never hesitates to barrow the night beast's dark energy.

He had enough of it all, piss off, he got up and walked away, hands in his purple hoodie's pockets, he was concern about his quest, he searched long for those night fragments to return his lord his lost powers again, he wasn't helping him to destroy the world but to restore the balance and mend the damage caused by influence of the fragments in the world by bringing them back to their original owner Dark Gaia.

"Why he keeps shunning me like that? Why he never acknowledges my strength, my actions, my progress, that moron Dread never did anything right accept for letting the dark power inside him and becoming stronger, he then remembered that night, that fateful night.

**Flashback**

**Three years ago**

Snow was falling unmercifully, mounts reaches the sky covered in fresh white snow, the sky blocked by dull grey clouds.

The scar faced wolf was running at top speed in will of reaching the top of the highest mountain, though the snow got into his eyes several times, nor the mighty force of wind blew against him, the low temperature that made the weather unbearable to anyone, still he kept moving forward, the only thing that was warming him was the will of fire within him, it was the only warmth he had.

"I must hurry there's no time left!" he said to himself with cold vapor coming out of his mouth, his entire fur and hoodie were covered in snow and even the coldness was getting under his fur, still not gonna stop him.

Finally, after hours of ice biting he reached his attended destination, the top of the highest mountain.

He jumped and landed on the snowy ground, he stared right in front to see a black figure standing in the center of something like a stone altar, he was dark lord Dark Gaia's faithful pawn Dread the crow, his feathers were bitter black, he wore a blood red cape, grey shoes, white gloves with black stripes.

Black stared at him with great rage in his eyes "You're really serious about this aren't you?" he asked.

Dread who was staring at five floating crystal shards turned around and now his emotionless cold blue eyes meet the golden, the crow's pierced through him like knives, he stared at his former or supposed to be his partner with a look of disregard "Hemph you just don't know when to quit Black Fang" he said the name with a venomous tune.

The black wolf stormed "I told you that's not my name anymore, it's just Black!" he roared at the crow who shrugged at what he said.

He returned his gaze to the five crystals in the air and made a wicked grin "You see this? This is the solution our lord need, since he gains his power from the night, darkness, and negative emotions, I'll make the night eternal!" he shouted victoriously "There will be no need for the time of awakening, by combining the five fragments of night into one my lord will get all the power he needs to get to truly wake up, defeat Light Gaia and rule this world" he had that crazed look on his face.

Black wasn't about to let that thoughtless shell do whatever he wants to please the dark lord who is totally using him to return.

So without further thinking Black made up his mind "Never!" and he jump dashed at the crow, willing to beat up that fool and get the fragment in the progress, he raised his claw and dropped at Dread's direction below.

But the crow wasn't about to give up on his twisted ambitions, he pulled a short blade and throw it at the wolf, it sashed open a deep wound on Black's right cheek.

This is how Black the wolf got the scar on his face.

The wolf fell on the ground after losing position, he hissed in pain is he placed his hand on the scar, the crow felt triumphed and scoffed him "You're regardless actions and pity for this world will lead you to your doom, now it's time for the darkness to rise, it's time for the new era of night!" he raised his hands to the sky, the five fragments which each of them had a certain color "The orange horizon, the red twilight, the purple dusk, the black sky, the blue moonlight, make the darkest hour!" he shouted at crystals.

The five fragments glowed and moved closer to each other, they were about to merge, until suddenly when they touched and united, a powerful surge came out, the single white crystal began to shatter.

Dread and Black who were on the ground stared at the event in horror and shock "Why? Why this is happening?" the crow was asking in disbelieve of what he saw and Black answered "Each fragment works on its own, you can't merge them into one!" which made a lot of sense at the moment.

The ground shook, wind spiraled around, the single crystal exploded, shattered into five again, they scattered into the world, lost in the darkness.

The two stood there, unable to move a muscle by the shock, until suddenly their shadows stretched, united, a great black shadow came out, it was their lord Dark Gaia in shadow cloak form "**Fool!**" he roared.

The beast turned around to see his useless pawn trembling in terror "My….lord I_" Dark Gaia broke his speech line "**Silence! You've done enough you reckless fool, the night crystal shattered and scattered around this world because you made them do something it wasn't able to do**" his harshness reproof left the crow silent with no words left to say.

The cobra beast then turned around to the wolf with a dark glare too, Black swallowed "**And YOU Black Fang are no better than him! You dared to go against my will, you used the power I gave you to fight me, all of this because of some memories of that blue foolish hedgehog that easily changed you. You're nothing more than an empty shell Black Fang, a shell that can be filled with anything!**" his words hit the wolf's core, they hurt so much and from that moment Black left to live in the forest of Dawn alone to never see anyone ever again.

**End Flashback**

The haunting memories, the painful words, they were all brought him great sorrow and sadness, a burden he carried alone all his life, he was a lone wolf until the end.

While he was walking, frowned he smelled a strange scent, it was a smell Black could recognize from tens of miles "Darkness!" the smell of darkness filled the area.

He looked around to see where was to find its source, Black was simply amazing, he could since things around him or recognize scents and track them down.

He followed the vile smell blindly, he walked, and walked until he reached a cave.

Inside that cave it was wet, cold, and of course dark but not the dark Black was looking for, he walked while looking around him in wonder "Where is it? Where is it coming from?" he finally reached the end of the cave.

Right in front of him there was a door.

A/N: wait for the next volume, it's going to be great.


End file.
